


Dissembler's Reward

by taichara



Category: Yoroiden Samurai Troopers | Ronin Warriors
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24489223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Seiji, and the moment of realizing you can't go back to what you were.
Kudos: 2
Collections: 31 Days 2020





	Dissembler's Reward

**Author's Note:**

> _Prompt:_ "evening of luxury"

As the day dragged on, there was nothing that Seiji wanted more than to soak straining muscles; the hours dragged, hours of controlling every movement, every strike, with critical precision ...

So he'd made his escape, as quickly as courtesy and social obligations permitted, to scrub away the sweat and stress of hiding his capabilities in the dojo -- rinse it from his skin, like freeing himself from the necessity -- to plunge into the scalding bath and sink to his chin with a sigh.

_I think I'll soak for hours._

_Touma wasn't kidding when he wrote it was hard to "go back"._


End file.
